It is important to obtain many descendants of the individual having an excellent property in proceeding a breeding of bovine animals. In conventional breeding methods, bovines are typically subjected to a superovulatory treatment to obtain a lot of ova. However, due to the individual differences, the average number of the ova collected by single superovulatory treatment widely varies between 0 to 50.
How many ova a bovine can produce upon a superovulatory treatment is of hereditary nature. If any genetic markers, for example, polymorphism correlated with the above-mentioned individual difference can be identified, the bovines with a high efficiency of ovum collection can be rapidly identified, which accelerates breeding of bovines. However, since no genomic information concerning efficiency of ovum collection has been clarified, breeders must control the efficiency of ovum collection mainly based on how to treat and care the bovines.